I BELIEVE IN YOU
by gaemkyucho261
Summary: "fuck,kurang ajar dia,buat dia menyesal telah mekatakan itu padaku"/ "mwoya, tapi aku tidak mencurinya ssaem" tukas kyuhyun "DIAM KAU !" bentak han seonsaengnim /UNTUK APA KAU MENCURI? APA UANG YANG HYUNG BERIKAN KURANG KYU?HAH JAWAB!" bentak leeteuk /"KYUUUUUU"/ONESHOOT,brothership,friendship,KYUTEUK


Genre :brothership

Cast: cho kyuhyun as park kyuhyun

Park jungsoo as park leeteuk

Shim changmin as kyuhyun's friend

Chae hyungwon as kyuhyun's friend

Min yoongi as kyuhyun's friend

Lee eunkwang as kyuhyun's friend

Wen junhui as kyuhyun's friend

And other

Summary : semua cast di sini milik ortu mereka dan tuhan YME ,aku Cuma pinjem nama ,jika ada kesamaan alur cerita mohon maaf tapi ini real cerita buatan aku,and this just fiction

Pagi yang cerah menyapa pagi namja tampan berkulit pucat perlahan onix sewarna karamel itu mulai terbuka menampilkan sepasang mata layak nya boneka itu terbuka "heungg jam berapa ini?"lenguhnya sambil mengaruk kepala belakang nya layaknya orang bangun tidur dan melirik jam beker di nakasnya yang menunjukkan jam 6 tepat segera dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi

Sementara itu di tempat lain dari rumah besar layaknya istana itu tepatnya di ruang makan terdapat seorang namja yang sedang membolak balik dokumen sembari terus memperhatikan ke arah laptop hingga terlihatlah namja pucat yang sedang menuruni tangga sembari membenarkan letak dasinya dan sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya "pagi hyung" sapanya kpd sang kakak yang sedang memperhatikan laptop itu "hmm.." hanya gumaman yang terdengar,oh namja pucat tadi atau park kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas selalu seprti ini setiap pagi sang kakak atau park leeteuk terus di sibukkan dengan dokumen kantor yang menumpuk "tak bisakah kau singkirkan laptop mu itu hyung,ini ruang makan" komentarnya kpd sang kakak "kyu kerjaan hyung sedang banyak lebih baik sekarang cepat kau sarapan hyung ada meeting pagi ini" kyuhyun hanya memakan sarapannya dengan malas kemudian meminum susunya "aku sudah selesai hyung kajja" merekapun beranjak dari kursinya menuju sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan rumah dan meninggalkan tempat tinggal mereka

"belajarlah yang baik hyung tidak mau kau membuat masalah lagi"

"nde,hyung" jawab kyuhyun malas "hyung pergi dulu ingat" mobil leeteuk pun menghilang di tikungan

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya di tengah perjalanannya dia di hadang 3 orang namja yang merupakan musuhnya "uhhh lihatlah siapa ini?" ledek salah satu dari mereka "minggirlah sehun-ssi" jawab kyuhyun dengan malas "hak apa kau menyuruh ku minggir?" tantang sehun "ck aku tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan mu"

"owh jadi sekarang kau takut dengan ku?"

"aku hanya tidak ingin membuat capek hanya dengan meladeni orang seperti mu" jawab kyuhyun santai "memangnya aku orang seperti apa?,harusnya kau senang di sapa orang seperti ku pagi pagi seperti ini"

"kau, menurutku kau hanyalah sebuah parasit di sini kau di nilai pintar juga tidak murni,kau di hormati hanya karna orang tuamu adalah ketua yayasan di sini,kalau semua itu tidak ada aku yakin kau bkn apa apa mungkin kau hanya akan menjadi siswa cupu yang akan menjadi bahan bully seluruh anak satu seklah" katakyuhyun santai sembari memandang sehun tanpa takut "YAK!NEO.." bentak sehun sambil melayangkan satu tinju ke arah kyuhyun namun kyuhyun dgn cepat menangkis dan memutar tangan sehun ke belakang hingga sehun tampak kesakitan "sudah ku bilang aku tidak ingin membuang tenagaku di pagi hari yang cerah ini"seru kyuhyun sambil melepaskan tangan sehun dan berjalan pergi "fuck,kurang ajar dia,buat dia menyesal telah mekatakan itu padaku" kata sehun sambil memerintah kedua temannya minhyuk&jinhwan " lihat saja kau cho kyuhyun

"yoo!kyuuu"teriak eunkwang ke arah kyuhyun "yakk kau merusak telinganya"

"wajahmu knp kusut sekali apa ada masalah?" tanya hyungwon ke arah kyuhyun "ani hyungwon-ah nan gwenchana"sahut kyuhyun menenangkan hyungwon "kalau kau punya masalah ceritalah kepada kami kyu" suruh hyungwon "nde nanti akan aku ceritakan" ya merekalah 5 sahabat kyuhyun yang selalu ada bersama kyuhyun menurut kyuhyun mereka adalah lebih daripada keluarga mereka yang selalu ada untuknya di saat orangtuanya yang telah pergi ke surga dan hyungnya yang lebih mementingkan uang daripada dia ya mereka changmin,hyungwon,eunkwang,yoongi dan maknae mereka junhui yang berasal dari cina "sudahlah hyungdeul ayo kita ke kantin nanti keburu bel aku kan tidak sekelas dengan kalian" sahut jun "benar juga kau jun oke guys come on" ajak changmin semangat mendengar kata kantin "kau kalau makana pasti akan semangat chwang" ejek yoongi "ah sudahlah kajja" ajak kyuhyun mereka pun bersama ke kantin

Selama perjalanan menuju kantin mereka di sertai tawa di sepanjang jalan membuat beberapa orang dari siswa memandang ke arah mereka sesampai di kantin mereka menduduki kursi yang kosong tawa menyeluruh memenuh kantin pada pagi itu tanpa mereka tau apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi

Bel sudah berbunyi menandakan sudah waktunya jam masuk kelas kyuhyun,eunkwang,yoongi,hyungwon dan changmin bersama menuju kelas mereka kecuali jun yang memang adalah adik kelas mereka menuju kelas yang berbeda,sesampainya di kelas mereka menduduki kursi mereka masing masing dan memnunggu guru yang akan mengajar datang, namun tiba tiba heningnya suasana kelas hilang ketika seorang siswa yeoja berteriak "yakk,di mana handphone ku?" "waeyo jinsol-ah?" tanya seorang temannya "hpku tidak ada yura-ah" "kau taruh dimana hp mu?" "di dalalm taskku tadi sebelum aku ke kamar mandi" "mwoya,kemana juga dompet ku?" di saat mereka sedang sibuk mencari barang barang berharga mereka han seonsaengnim datang untuk mengajar "yak ada apa ini ?" tanya han seonsaengnim "banyak yang kelihalang barang mereka ssaem jinsol kehilangan hpnya,baekhyun kehilngan jam tangannya,dan youngjae kehilangan dompetnya" jelas jonghyun sebagai ketua kelas "mwo,bagaimana bisa?" tanya han seonsaengnim "molla ssaem" jawab mereka serempak "ssaem bagaimana kalau anda memeriksa tas setiap siswa di sini ?" saran sehun "benar kata sehun ssaem" dukung jinhwan "baiklah aku akan memeriksa tas kalian masing masing" dan han seonsaengnim mulai berjalan memeriksa tas setiap murid "park kyuhyun berikan tas mu" "nde ssaem lagian mana mungkin aku mencuri" han seonsaengnim kemudian memeriksa tas kyuhyun alangkah terkejutnya dia "baekhyun-ah ini jam tangann mu ?" tanya han seonsaengnim sambil mengangkat sebuah jam tangan mewah dari dalam tas kyuhyun "mwoya, tapi aku tidak mencurinya ssaem" tukas kyuhyun "DIAM KAU !" bentak han seonsaengnim lanjut memeriksa tas kyuhyun "jinsol youngjae ini milik kalian?" tanya han seonsaengnim lagi "nde ssaem" jawab jinsol dan youngjae "kyuhyun ikut saya" suruh han seonsaengnim "keunde ssaem aku benar benar tidak mencurinya" "IKUT AKU" akhirnya kyuhyun pun pasrah dan ikut han seonsaengnim. Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan

*flashback*

Jinhwan dan minhyuk memasuki kelas sesaat setelah kyuhyun dan teman temannya keluar "ayo kita laksanakan rencana kita" ucap jinhwan mereka pun mulai mengobrak abrik tas seluruh siswa setlah mereka mendapatkan beberapa barang mereka memasukkan nya ke dalam tas kyuhyun dan beranjak meninggalkan kelas.

*flashback end*

"nde,ssaem maaf atas kelakuan dongsaeng saya" leeteuk membungkukkan badannya dan menyeret kyuhyun ke mobil "masuk" ucap nya dingin, kyuhyun hanya pasrah mengikkuti perintah leeteuk. Selama di dalam mobil hanya keheningan yang meliputi mereka setelah beberapa saat mereka sampai di rumah mereka leeteuk keluar dari mobil dan menyeret kyuhyun masuk ke dalam PLAKK! Satu tamparan melayang ke pipi mulus kyuhyun "hyung" ucap kyuhyun lirih sejaun hidupnya baru kali ini sang hyung menampanya dengan keras seperti ini kyuhyun hanya menatap leeteuk tidak percaya "UNTUK APA KAU MENCURI? APA UANG YANG HYUNG BERIKAN KURANG KYU?HAH JAWAB!" bentak leeteuk "tapi aku tidak mencurinya hyung" bela kyuhyun "masih mau mengelak hah kau membuatu hyung malu kyu" leeteuk menurunkan nada suaranya "ya tapi aku benar benar tidak mencurinya hyung kau tidak percaya padaku?" kyuhyun masih terus membela dirinya "ani hyung lebih percaya pada bukti yang ada" ucap leeteuk mampu membuat kyuhyun terdiam hyungnya yang selama ini berhati bak malaikat tidak percaya padanya "kenapa kau melakukan itu hah kau tau kau itu membuatku malu tidak bisakah sekali saja kau tidak membuatku malu kau hanya merepotkanku saja,kenapa aku memiliki adik seperti mu?" leeteuk berkata dengan dingin tanpa memikirkan ucapannya menyakiti hati sang adik "sekarang masuk ke kamarmu renungkan itu" lanjut leeteuk "hyung kau benar benar berubah" lirih kyuhyun kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di kamarnya ia terus menangis tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan sang hyung baru kali ini hyung nya memarahinya sampai menampar nya dan yang pailing menyakitkan untuknya adalah sang hyung tidak mempercayainya bahkan menyesal mempunyai adik sepertinya kyuhyun beranjak menuju meja belajarnya mengambil sebuah buku diary dan mulai menulis di dalamnya

Sementara leeteuk mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan kepada kyuhyun ia menyadari baru kali ini ia sekeras itu kepada sang adik tetapi ia merasa apa yang dia lakukan sudah benar karna kyuhyun tidak akan berubah jika dia terus memanjakannya leeteuk melirik foto keluarganya saat masih bersama kedua orang tuanya "eomma appa mian aku gagal mendidiknya" satu air mata lolos dari matanya

Di dalam sebuah ruangan lebih tepatnya gudang sehun dan ke dua temannya berkumpul "bagus kalian melakukannya dengan benar" ucap sehun bangga "ngomong ngomong bagaimana kalian melakukannya?" "mudah saja kami mengorek seluruh tas dan yang kami temukan hanya hp,dompet dan jam tangan kami pikir itu sudah cukup lalu kami masukkan kedalam tas kyuhyun kami yakin kami pasti berhasil membuat ia malu dan lihatlah kami berhasil membalas dendammu pada kyuhyun" jelas jinhwan "kalian memang daebak" "owh jadi kalian di balik semua ini" tiba tiba tanpa di ketahui ada suara lain selain mereka bertiga di ruangan itu "kalian?, sejak kapa kalian di sini?" tanya sehun kaget "sejak kalian masuk kmi sudah di sini" jelas eunkwang "mwo berarti kalian mendengar semuanya?" tanya jinhwan "nde,aku akan laporkan ini kepada kepala sekolah aku punya bukti " hyungwon berkata sambil memperlihatkan hpnya yang telah berhasil merekam apa yang di katakan sehun dkk "aku tidak tau bagaimana reaksi seluruh murid dan juga ayahmu jika tau hasil rekaman ini,aku tidak menyangka seorang sehun yang di segani menggunakan cara kotor hanya untuk mebalas dendam"kata yoongi "berikan" sehun mencoba meraih hp hyungwon "ani kau harus mengakui ini sendiri atau aku yang akan menyebarkan ini" suruh hyungwon "bagaimana ini sehun ah?" tanya minhyuk khawatir "ehemm" tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang lagi yang berada di sana "s-seonsaengnim"

Di ruang kepala sekolah sehun,jinhwan,dan minhyuk di adili "jadi kalian mau mengakui kesalahan kalian ?" tanya kim seonsaengnim sang kepala sekolah "jinhwan?" lanjutnya "nde,ssaem saya mengaku salah tapi saya melakukan ini bersama minhyuk karna sehun yang menyuruh kami" "sehun?" "nde samchon,aku juga mengaku salah tolong jagan beritahu hal ini pada appa nde samchon" pinta sehun memohon "hahh baiklah tetapi besok kalian harus meminta maaf pada kyuhyun" "nde ssaem sahut mereka serempak"

Malamnya leeteuk makan hanya seorang diri kyuhyun belum mau keluar dari kamarnya "tuan muda biar saya panggilkan tuan muda kyuhyun" tawar seorang maid "tidak perlu seulgi-ya,nanti kalau dia merasa lapar pasti dia akan turun sendiri kau kembali saja bekerja" suruh leeteuk "baik tuan muda" maid itupun kembali ke dapur ,leeteuk sedikit melirik ke arah tangga namun tak terlihat tanda kyuhyun akan keluar dari kamarnya leeteukpun kembali melnjutkan sarapannya

Di dalam kamar kyuhyun hanya berdiam diri memandang langit dari jendela kamarnya bunyi dering handphone nya yang terus berdering tak ia hiraukan ia merasa sibuk dgn dunianya sndiri ia masih memikirkan kata kata hhyungnya "apa hyung benar benar tidak menginginkanku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, tiba tiba ia merasa pusing di kepalanya rasa pusing itu semakin menjadi ia mulai merasa sesak di dadanya ia pun segera menuju nakas dan mengambil obatnya dan segera meminumnya tak lama kemudian ia merasa kantuk dan akhirnya membawa ia ke dunia mimpi.

Pagi cerah menyapa kyuhyun perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka sekilas melirik ke arah jam perlahan ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke kamar mandi

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menuju meja makan di lihatnya sang hyung yang seperti biasa sibuk dengan berkas berkas "pagi hyung" sapanya namun tidak ada respon dari sang hyung kyuhyun pun mendudukkan diri di kursinya berniat memakan sarapannya namun suara sang hyung menghentikannya gerakanna yang akan mengambil roti "kyu hari ini kau berangkat sendiri,hyung tidak mau mengantarmu,mungkin kau menjadi nakal karna hyung selalu memanjkanmu,hari ini adalah hari terakhir kau menikmati fasilitas dari hyung esok semua akan hyung sita tidak ada gadget,tidak ada antar jemput,kau hars mandiri" ucap leeteuk dengan dingi tanpa menatap kyuhyun "mwo,jadi hyung belum memaafkanku? Hyung belum percaya padaku? Oke hari ini adalah hari terahir aku melihat semua barang barang ku,hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku menikmati fasilitas darimu hyung,setelah itu aku tidak akan membebanimu lagi hyung kau tidak akan lagi terganggu dengan adik sepertiku,gomawo hyung atas semuanya" kyuhyun berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga perlahan air mata menetes satu pesatu dari matanya menemani perjalanannya pagi ini ia langkahkan terus kakinya menuju halte bus

Leeteuk memandang pintu yang belum lama di tinggalkan sang adik sedikit merasa aneh dengan ucapannya biasanya kyuhyun akan melakukan segalanya agar leeteuk bisa mengurungkan natnya untuk menyita seluruh barang barang kesayangannya apalagi pspnya tapi tadi dia melepaskan begitu saja barang barangnya untuk di sita leeteuk namun leeteuk tidak mau berpikir lebih jauh mungkin sang adik hanya ingin mandiri leeteukpun berangkat menuju kantornya dengan sang sopir di peralanan ia hanya memandang ke arah jendela hingga mobil yang ia kendarai berhenti "ada apa ajusshi?" tanyanya pada sang sopir "macet tuan muda sepertinya ada kecelakaan" jawab sang sopir entah kenapa ia ingin melihat kecelakaan itu "ajusshi aku penasaran aku lihat dulu kesana" "perlu saya temani tuan" tawar sang sopir "aniya kau di sini saja. Leeteuk pun berjalan menuju ke arah keramaian itu entah apa yang di rasakannya ketika melihat sesosok tubuh yang bersimbah darah yang sedang berusaha di tolong dengan cpr dunia terasa terhenti ketika di lihatnya sosok tubuh itu tanpa sadar ia berteriak "KYUUUUUU"

Kesedihan meliputi rumah keluarga park terlihat orang orang berpakaian hitam memenuhi rumah terlihat yoongi,eunkwang,hyungwon,dan jun yang hanya diam memandang sebuah potret tak lama setetes liquid bening jatuh di ikuti dengan suara isakan pilu dari hyungwon "mengapa kau begitu cepat meninggalkan kami kyu" ucap eunkwang terdegar pilu menambah tangisan hyungwon yoongi yang melihatnya kemudian memeluk sang sahabat "kita relakan dia aku yakin dia sudah tenang berada di surga" ucap yoongi ketika mereka sedang sibuk membagi kesedihan mereka jun melangkah mendekati seorang namja tinggi yang hanya duduk diam dengan tatapan kosong dengan air mata yang masih menetes dari kedua matanya "chwang hyung" changmin terlonjak ketika jun memanggilnya "nde jun waeyo" jawabnya seraya mengusap air mata "ani,kenapa hyung tidak berkumpul bersama kami" tanya jun "aku hanya sedang butuh waktu sendiri" changmin menjawab sambil memandang udara kosong di depan nya "tetapi kau bisa membagi kesedihan mu bersama kami,kau tau semua orang di sini juga merasa sedih aku,kau,hyungwon hyung,eunkwang hyung,bahkan seorang yoongi hyung yang dingin menangis hari ini" changmin hanya menjawab datar "kau tidak tau seperti apa yang ku rasakan ia adalah sahabat ku sejk kami masih kecil suka duka kami lalui bersama semua rahasianya aku tau diapun tau semua rahasiaku rasanya baru kemarin kami tertawa bersama tapi hari ini dia telah pergi selamanya dan tak akan kembali lagi" changmin terisak seraya mengatakan itu "hyung harusnya kau merelakan kyuhyun hyung pergi biarkan ia tenang di surga jangan buat ia merasa terbebani dengan tangisan kita kita harus ikhlaskan dia kau hanya sahabat hyung kau tau leeteuk hyung lebih terguncang dari pada kita ia saudara kandungnya seharusnya saat ini kita bisa menguatkan leeteuk hyung bukan justru ikut terpuruk" changmin menengok kearah jun menatap jun datar "sekarang ayo ikut aku bersama yang lain" changmin hanya ikut ketika tangannya di gandeng oleh jun

Sementara itu leeteuk hanya duduk diam memandang sebuah buku diary kyuhyun ia telah memabaca semuanya semua curahan hati sang adik yang merasa kesepian semua curahan hati sang adik yang merasa tersakiti "kyu mianhe"

*flashback*

Leeteuk mengguncang tubuh kyuhyun yang tergeletak tak berdaya "anda mengenal orang ini?" tanya seorang polisi "nde,dia adikku"jawab leeteuk seadanya tak berapa lama datanglah mobil ambulance leeteuk mengikuti petugas medis yang mengangkat adiknya kedalam ambulance. Sesampaianya di rumah sakit kyuhyun di larikan ke ugd leeteuk hanya menunggu sembari berdoa untuk sang adik agar baik baik saja. Jam terus berlalu sudah lebih dari 5 jam ia menunggu dokter keluar tak berapa lama dokter keluar gaimana keadaan dongsaeng saya uisa?"sampai sebuah gelengan dari sang dokter serasa meruntuhkan dunia leeteuk "wae?adikku selamatkan?ia tidak mungkin meninggalka kukan?jawab uisa jawab aku?"tanyanya dengan nada yang tinggi "mohon maaf saya dan tim dokter sudah berusaha semampu kami ,adik anda kekurangan banyak darah dan pneumotorax yang di deritanya kambuh di saat yang bersamaan ,sekali lagi mohon maaf saya permisi"dokter itu berlalu meninggalkan leeteuk dgn kesedihannya

*Flashback end*

"kenapa kau begitu cepat meninggalkan hyung kyu?hyung tidak sanggup sendiri"leeteuk terus menatap foto penyesalan mengingat detik detik terakhir bersama sang adik yang sedang tidak baik tak berapa lama terdengar ketukan pintu "leeteuk hyung kau di dalam?"terdengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya "nde,masuk saja changmin ah"changmin masuk di ikuti jun,hyungwoon,yoongi,dan eunkwang "kenapa kau hanya berdiam diri di sini hyung kau tidak ingin keluar ,sejak pulang dari pemakaman kau terus mengurung diri di kamar ,kau tidak ingin menyapa tamu tamumu ,kau tau hung banyak tamu yang datang untuk mendoakan kyuhyun"ucap hyungwoon kepada leeteuk "aku hanya sedang ingin di sini ,aku ingin tetapa merasa bahwa kyuhyun masih disini,dia tidak pernah pergi dariku"ucap leeteuk di iringi senyuman pilu "hyung ,kau tahu kyu sangat amat menyayangimu hyung terkadang kami iri ketika ia menceritakan masa masanya dulu ketika mendiang orang tuamu masih ada ,kau yang selalu memanjakannya,kau yang selalu meengecup keningnya ketika ia tidur,kau yang suka menyuapinya makan,itu sangat membuat kami iri hyung"jelas eunkwang membuat leeteuk sedikit tersenyum mengingat masa masa itu "nde,hyung makanya kau jangan sedih lagi aku yakin kyuhyun akan sedih kalau kau terus sepertinya ini kau harus tersenyum agar kyuhyun bahagia di surga hyung"ucap yoongi mebuat leeteuk menatap mereka dengan seulas senyum tulus "ya,kalian benar kyuhyun tidak akan suka jika aku seperti ini,gomawo kalian telah menjadi sahabat terbaik untuk kyuhyun aku yakin kyuhyun pasti sangat senang mempunyai sahabat seperti kalian"balas leeteuk tulus lalu memeluk mereka sambil berkata "gomawo"

*A few month later*

Acara kelulusan di shinhwa highschool berjalan lancar nampak 4 orang pemuda sedang merayakan kelulusannya dengan gembira ya mereka adalah yoongi,hyungwoon,changmin,dan eunkwang "yeeee akhirnya kita lulus"seru eunkwang bergembira "nde,ngomong ngomong aku tidak menyangka yoongi kita yang manis bisa dapat nilai terbaik"jawab hyungwoon sambil melirik yoongi yang hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "annyeong dongsaengdeul selamat yah"leeteuk datang menghampiri mereka mereka "LEETEUK HYUNG" jawab mereka serempak "selamat yah ku lihat di papan pengumuman tadi nilai kalian bagus sekali,kalian daebak"seru leeteuk mengacungkan dua jempol nya "HYUNGDEULLLL" jun dtang menghampiri mereka dengan wajah yang riang "wah kalian daebak hyung,sugar hyung kau dapat nilai tertinggi di pelajaran bahasa aku tak menyangka padahal setiap hari yang kau katakan hanya kata kata kasar dan umpatan,kau benar benar tak terduga hyung"ucap jun yang di hadiahi jitakan oleh yoongi "yak bocah,kau itu ,kau kira aku mengisi soal itu dengan umpatan semua tentunya tidak yahh walu pun yang kau katakan benar"ucap yoongi agak memelankan kata kata di akhir kalimatnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal "sudah bagaimana kalau kita rayakan kelulusan kalian sekarang" ajak leeteuk kepada para dongsaengnya "boleh,tapi bagaimana kalu sekarang kita mengunjungu kyuhyun dulu di harus tahu kalau kita sudah lulus dengan nilai yang baik seperti keinginannya"ajak changmin yang di setujui semuanya ,mereka pun pergi ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobil leeteuk dan changmin

Kini mereka berada di bukit hijau yang di tumbuhi rerumputan yang terkesan indah mereka berjalan menuju sebuah makam dan sampailah mereka di sini di depan sebuah nisan bertuliskan hangeul **"CHO KYUHYUN"** leeteuk berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan makam itu "annyeong kyu,kau lihat teman teman mu kini sudah lulus mereka sangat hebat kyu"ucap leeteuk seakan akan berbicara dengan makam itu "nde kyu hyung,kau tau sugar hyung mendapat nilai tertinggi di pelajaran bahasa padahal kau tau kan bagaimana bahasa nya bahakan kau memberi dia julukan raja mengumpat kepadanya" jun berbicara kepada nisan itu seperti leeteuk yang mengundang senyum beberapa orang di sana dan yoongi yang mengeram kesal "yak kyu kau lihat bocah itu semakin mengesalkan dia"adu yoongi membalas perbuatan jun "pokoknya kami sudah memenuhi janji kami kepadamu ,sekarang kau pasti bahagia kan di sana ,kami di sini tidak akan melupakanmu kyu"ucap changmin dengan seulas senyum tulus yang menghiasi wajahnya "hahh,kajja kita rayakan kelulusan kalian aku akan mentraktir kalian hari ini" ucap leeteuk seraya bangkit dan berjalan di ikuti ke 5 sahabat itu _"kyu hyung yakin kau sudah berbahagia disana ,sampaikan salam hyung kepada appa dan umma nde ,gomawo sudah memberi hyung kebahagiaan walupun kau sudah tak ada di sisi hyung lagi"_ ucap leeteul dalam hati dibalas hembusan angin sejuk.

END


End file.
